Field
The disclosed technology relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to voltage-controlled oscillators.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic parts, such as wide-band synthesizers, can support a wide range of output frequencies. To create a range of output frequencies, an electronic oscillator configured to oscillate within a range of frequencies, such as a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) can be used. In some applications, a wide range of output frequencies may be desired. For example, an output signal ranging from about 400 MHz to 6.3 GHz may be desired. To ensure high-performance within the entire frequency range, more than one VCO may be implemented. In such an implementation, each VCO may be dedicated to a specific frequency band, which may overlap with a frequency band of another VCO. Tuning the frequency of a VCO may impact the gain of the corresponding VCO. As frequency of a VCO is tuned and the corresponding gain is modified, this can lead to suboptimal performance. For systems that include a plurality of VCOs, compensating for changes in VCO gain can be more complicated. Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for compensate for VCO gain variation.